A Mega Romance
by DriveRed
Summary: Troy and Emma: two people who suffered in their early years, meet each other for the first time, and let their romance soar.
1. Troy's Backstory

I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS

A MEGA ROMANCE

Chapter 1: Troy's backstory

_8 year old Troy Burrows ran home from school in tears. He had been bullied all day, and had been shoved into a trash can. He hated school, and the kids in it. He really had no friends. All he had was Martial Arts._

_He ran through the door, and slammed it shut, now sobbing. "Mommy!" he called through the house. His mom ran out of the kitchen to him, seeing the distress he was in._

"_Troy honey, what happened?" she asked._

"_The stupid kids at school picked on me, and shoved me into a trash can! I never want to go back to school! I hate it there!" Troy cried. Troy's mother just hugged him until he calmed down._

_ It was later that night that Troy's parents went and dropped Troy off at Martial Arts class, while they went to the school to talk to the principal to see what could be done about the bullying problem. Troy loved martial arts, so his mood improved greatly. He was one of the higher belts in the class, and was only eight months away from getting his black belt._

_Sensei Burrows, the head teacher liked what he saw in class. He loved teaching Martial Arts, and had a vast knowledge of different martial arts; such as Shotokan, Jiu-jitsu, To Shin Do, Tae Kwan Do, and Hapkido. He heard the phone ring, and went to go answer it, while one of the other Sensei's finished up class. As the class said the school motto, two Police Officers walked into the dojo, and Sensei Burrows came out of the back, looking grave._

"_Troy, can we talk to you for a moment?" Sensei Burrows asked. Troy nodded, and walked over to the Police Officers and Sensei Burrows._

"_Sensei Warren, what's going on?" Troy asked. Sensei Burrows began to speak, but quickly stopped. A Police Officer knelt down next to Troy, and put his hand on his shoulder._

"_Troy, there's no easy way to say this, but there was an accident. A drunk driver hit your parents car. Your parents didn't survive." the Police Officer said sadly. Troy dropped his bag, and dropped his jaw. His parents were dead? There was no way they could have died._

"_You're lying. This is all just a game. They're are going to walk through the door any moment. I bet you anything." Troy said, trying to act strong. Sensei Burrows also put his hand on Troy's shoulder._

"_I'm sorry Troy, but this isn't a game." he said sadly as tears spilled down his face. This wasn't fair. Troy shouldn't have to be faced with this at such a young age. Tears began to spill down Troy's cheeks. He then dropped down to the ground sobbing. Sensei Burrows looked at the Officers._

"_Any idea who did this?" he asked._

"_Yes, we caught the individual. It was Carl Torn." one of the Officers replied._

"_That's the same guy who killed my son!" Sensei Burrows exploded. He quickly calmed himself, but the emotions of his son being killed by the same drunk driver bubbled in him._

"_Yes. We remember. He is behind bars now, and will stay behind bars once again. He managed to escape the last time." the Officer explained._

_Troy looked up. "What's going to happen to me?" he asked._

"_You're going to be going to a foster home for now." the Officer said gently. The two Cops led Troy out of the dojo. Once they were gone, Sensei Burrows dropped to his knees and sobbed, his heart going out to Troy._

_ Sensei Burrows had gone back home, and had explained what had happened to his wife. "That poor boy." she said, tears pouring down her face._

"_Tab, I think we should adopt Troy if we can." Sensei Burrows said to his wife._

"_Why do you think that?" she asked curiously._

"_His parents, and our son were killed by the same man. I think it's fate bringing us together." Sensei Burrows replied. His wife nodded in agreement._

_ Three months later, Troy was meeting his new adoptive parents for the first time. He was really nervous. In his pocket, he held a picture of him, his mother, and father that was taken a month prior to their death. He had hoped his new family would like him. As he waited, he saw Sensei Burrows, and Mrs. Burrows walk into the restaurant he was at._

"_Sensei Burrows!" Troy said excitedly._

"_Hey Troy, what are you doing here?" Sensei Burrows asked._

_'Waiting for my new family to show up." Troy replied._

"_Good, we're meeting our new son here." Mrs. Burrows replied smiling._

"_Awesome! Is he here now?" Troy asked._

"_Yes Troy, he is you." Sensei Burrows responded happily, a single tear going down his face as he saw the look on Troy's face._

"_Me?" Troy asked._

"_Yes. We talked the night your parents died, and realized that as bad as it is our son, and your parents were killed by the same man, it was fate that it brought us all together. We would love nothing more than to be your new parents, that is, if you want us to be." Mrs. Burrows said._

_Troy instantly nodded. "Yeah! I want you guys to be my new family!" he said exitedly. The three then hugged, eager to start their new life as a family._

_ It was six months later Troy sat in his new room, having just passed his black belt test, and switched his named to Burrows. He looked at the picture of him and his parents that he kept with him, and felt sad. They had been looking forward to him getting his black belt. His door opened, and Mrs. Burrows walked in, and saw Troy looking at the picture. She thought for a moment, and then smiled._

"_Troy, can I see that picture for a moment?" she asked. Troy reluctantly gave her the photo, and she left the room. Panic welled up in Troy. Was she going to get rid of the picture?_

_A moment later, she walked into the room again, with a picture frame in her hand. She handed him the frame. "I put the picture in this frame. That way it won't get all crinkled up." she said._

"_Thank you." he said. Then after a moment, said "Mom." Mrs. Burrows smiled, and turned away, as tears went down her face. She never thought she would hear anyone call her "Mom" again._

_ Nine years later, Sensei Burrows and Mrs. Burrows announced they were moving to Harwood County to look into open up a new dojo, as the one that was used burned up in a fire. Troy gladly went with the idea. What he didn't know was that in Harwood County, he would meet the love of his life, make some great friends, and eventually protect the world._

**This fic is hopefully as good as the Samurai romance fics I've written. Please note that I am going to be skipping some episodes, focusing mostly on the Troy and Emma episodes. This will contain both Megaforce and Super Megaforce.**


	2. Emma's Backstory

A Mega Romance

Emma's backstory

_Nine year old Emma Goodall watched as her mother was laid to rest on a rainy spring day. Her mother had passed from an illness that had lasted about four years. Tears poured down Emma's eyes as the priest finished what he was saying. It was now absolute, her mother was gone._

_Her father, James, was in rough shape. Once he had learned about his wife's unfortunate passing, he had locked himself in his room, barely coming out unless it was for food, or to go to the bathroom. Emma had wished her father would be around more, rather than locked up in his room._

_Next to her was her best friend Gia Moran. They had gone to school together, and lived next door to each other for years, but never really talked. Until the day Emma came home from school and saw her mother on the floor, already dead. Emma had ran outside screaming for help, and Gian and her mother Ann had come over to she what was wrong. Ann took control, and got a hold of 911 while Gia tried to calm a hysterical Emma. The next day at school, Gia sat with Emma, whom normally sat alone, and the two began to bond. After that day, the two declared they were best friends._

_After the funeral, Emma stood with her father, while everyone passed, going off to the luncheon. "Daddy, what's going to happen to us now?" Emma asked her father. Her father looked at her._

"_I'm going to need you to stay with your Aunt Monica, and Uncle Roger for a bit. There is something I need to take care of." he told her gently._

"_Ok." she said._

"_I love you Emma. You and your mother are the best things to ever happen to me." her father said, kissing her on the top of the head._

_ The next day after school, Emma walked home to pick up some things so she could stay at her Aunt and Uncles. She opened the door, and saw her father laying flat on his back, an opened pill bottle in his hand, and pills all around the floor._

"_DADDY!" Emma screamed out loud. She heard a door open and close, and Mrs. Moran came running into Emma's house._

"_Emma, what is it? Are you OK?" she asked. Mrs. Moran then saw Mr. Goodall on the floor with the pill bottle. "Oh shit." she said. She grabbed the phone and dialed 911. "Hello? Yes, I need an ambulance here right away. The Goodall residence. James Goodall has just tried to attempt suicide." Mrs. Moran said urgently._

"_Daddy." Emma said as she fell to the ground, fainting._

_ Emma woke up, confused as to where she was. She quickly realized she was at the Moran household. "Daddy? Daddy!" she screamed. The door to the room she was in flew open as Gia ran in to comfort her best friend._

"_Emma it's OK. They took your dad to the hospital. Mom says she can take you if you want to go. She was just waiting for you to wake up." Gia said. Emma pushed Gia away and ran down the stairs to the living room, where Mrs. Moran sat, already waiting for Emma._

"_Mrs. Moran, is my dad OK?" Emma asked, now crying._

"_I'm not sure honey, but I can take you to the hospital if you like." Mrs. Moran said sweetly._

"_Can Gia come with me? I don't want to be alone there." Emma asked. By this time, she was sobbing horribly. Gia's father, Rick Moran came out of the kitchen._

"_We'll all be there with you Emma. You won't be alone." he assured her. The four got into the family van, and headed to the hospital._

_ Once arriving at the hospital, and being told the room Mr. Goodall was at, the Morans and Emma made their way to the room, and were greeted by Emma's Aunt Monica. "My husband is talking to James right now." Aunt Monica had said. There were then raised voices coming from the room._

"_James, be sensible! Emma needs you now more than ever, and you pull this shit? What the hell is wrong with you?" Mr. Goodall's brother Roger yelled._

"_She deserves people who can provide for her. Not just one parent who can't even bare to leave his room." James said._

"_You're her father! You need to get over this and pull your head out of your ass. She already lost her mother, she doesn't need to lose her father too!" Roger yelled._

"_I need to be with my wife. I can't live without her." Mr. Goodall said._

"_Would Cindy really want this? You to kill yourself, and abandon your daughter, just to go be with her? _

_No she wouldn't. You made a promise to her to always be there for Emma. This is how you fulfill that promise? Emma coming home to find you unconscious from trying to off yourself?" Roger argued. "You're lucky you have great neighbors who managed to call 911, and take care of Emma. By the time I had gotten over there, Ann Moran had gotten a hold of an ambulance, and Rick Moran carried a fainted Emma to their house!"_

"_Get out Roger! I don't need this shit from you! I know what I want. Get out!" Mr. Goodall yelled._

"_I really hope you come to your senses." Roger snapped. He stormed out of the room, and saw Emma, and pulled her in for a hug. "I'm sorry sweetie. You didn't need to hear that." Roger told her._

"_Can I talk to him?" Emma asked._

"_If you want to, go ahead. You should have someone in there with you though." Monica said._

"_No. I want to talk to him alone." Emma said firmly. Impressed by her tone, Roger stopped hugging her, and allowed her to go in to the room._

_Emma carefully approached her father. "Daddy?" she said quietly. Mr. Goodall turned to her._

"_Get out." he said. Emma's sad face then turned into a face of fury._

"_No. I will not get out. I come home to Mommy dead, and then days later I come home to you trying to kill yourself? Are you that dumb?" she snapped._

"_Don't you talk to me like that. I am your father!" Mr. Goodall yelled._

"_Then act like it!" Emma yelled. She then turned and left the room, approaching the group of Morans, and Aunt Monica and Uncle Roger. "I think maybe that helped." she said._

_ Two weeks later, Mr. Goodall left the psychiatric hospital better than before. He now understood he had to be a parent to Emma, and work through his wife's death. Eventually, he forgot all his anguish, and met a woman, and got remarried._

_Emma never forgot one of the things her mother had taught her. Every spring, she would walk through the woods, and sing a song her mother used to sing. And on the day her mother passed, she would always get a hug from Gia. Emma also learned from Mrs. Moran about photography, and took that up as a hobby. She also took up BMX biking as another hobby. Everyday she was on her bike, in the woods, taking pictures._

_Emma didn't know that in years to come, her hobbies would make her come across a giant bug alien, and help her meet her destiny with her best friend, and future romance._

**Next chapter; the two finally meet**


End file.
